


Learning To Relax

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when there's nothing left to hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Relax

Selene checked the clip of her semiautomatic grimly. She had a full clip with one in the chamber, three at her waist and two incendiary grenades. There was one last nest of feral werewolves to clear out, and the odds of flushing them all out were high. Killing them all might be a problem. If even one escaped into a nearby village, the problem would start all over again. Michael was on the other side of the nest, and their plan was to come in on either side, then kill all of the werewolves. It would be one thing if these were intelligent enough to reason with. But these were descended from a survivor of the castle, so there was no talking. It would be about bullets and lots of them.

She didn't think about how easy it was to kill as she charged forward. She was a death dealer. It was what she knew, what she had done for far too long. Covered in blood and gore at the end of the battle, she was down to half a clip left. Michael was laughing beside her, blood all over his naked chest. Fighting might not have been what he originally wanted to do with his life, but he had taken to it really well.

"I think we got them all," she said in crisp tones, looking at the wasteland around them.

Michael pulled her close and kissed her, not caring about the blood that coated them. "So we're done. We're finally done."

Selene allowed a smile then. "Yes, I think we're finally done."

They were staying in an abandoned farmhouse. There was no electricity in it and an old water pump outside. Neither of them bothered with the pump. There was a small lake beyond the barn, and they headed straight there. Dawn was coming, and it was quiet on the property as they dove into the water. It didn't matter that the leather was ruined, that some of it was shredded. If the feral wolves were gone, they didn't have to worry about the countryside. They could stop and rest and figure out what to do with themselves.

Michael grasped Selene in the water, rubbing the dried blood from her skin. He pressed his lips against her temple, holding her close. "You know, I like it here. Quiet, isolated. It's great for relaxing. No one checking in on us, no one to run from..."

She smiled and scrubbed at his skin as well. "I don't know how to relax, Michael."

"I'll teach you," he said, lips curling into a smile.

His kiss was tender as he grasped her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him, tracing the muscles beneath his skin. She had almost lost him too many times. It would be nice to slow down and not worry about death anymore.

Michael's hands roamed over her body, teasing her with his light touch. One hand dipped below the water and tangled between her thighs, tracing her. "Sh... Relax," he admonished when she tried to reach down to stroke him in turn. "Let me take care of you first."

It was hard not to try to wrest control from him or pull him toward the shore and push him onto his back. Selene gasped at his touch, at the slide of his fingers against her. He picked her up and out of the water enough to fix his mouth to her collarbone, to shower kisses along the tops of her breasts. He coaxed an orgasm out of her, then cradled her slowly and pushed her to the edge of the water. He kissed her and lifted her hips to his, pushing into her waiting heat as the sun came up. Michael's strokes were slow and sure, unhurried. He filled her, his mouth over hers. Selene tried to pull him closer, but he resisted and smiled against her mouth. "Savor this," he said, running his teeth over her lip. "Let go."

Selene wasn't used to that, and had to forcibly loosen her grip on his waist. He laughed at her mulish expression, then layered kisses all over her face. She responded enthusiastically, as she usually did, twisting around beneath him and threading her fingers through his hair. Michael continued to go slowly, but he was too far gone and came before he meant to. With a soft sigh, he shifted position so that he could push his fingers into her wet heat. He mouthed her breasts, one after the other, his fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing at her clit. Selene gasped, eyes sliding shut as she finally gave herself over to the sensations flooding through her. She lost count of how many times Michael made her come, but she was finally loose limbed and boneless. He had to carry her back into the farmhouse and lay her down on the bed.

The sunlight streamed in, falling over them. She still wasn't used to the sunlight, and she smiled softly. "So this is relaxing, then?"

Michael smiled. "I think it is."

"Then I might just have to do this more often."

"Sounds like a plan," he told her with a grin, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
